


Strike Your Heart

by karamelbellxrke



Category: The 100 (TV), The 100 Series - Kass Morgan
Genre: F/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-19 10:31:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20208292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karamelbellxrke/pseuds/karamelbellxrke
Summary: Clarke and her friends are having a fun time at the local bowling alley when Bellamy Blake decides to challenge her.





	Strike Your Heart

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this at 2am so I apologise in advance for any misspellings if there are any. This is also only my second fic ever so I'm aware my storytelling isn't the best but any feedback would be very much appreciated. This is my first Bellamy & Clarke fanfic so I hope I captured they're characters accurately...  
This is set in a modern world where all the delinquents go to the same highschool.
> 
> Enjoy <3

The energy in the room is tense as everyone holds their breath.

This was it.

Her last chance.

If she messed up now she'd lose a good chunck of her dignity. She took a wide swing and let the heavy object roll.

Then all the tension diffuses and everyone errupts into loud cheers and even a few grumbles. Clarke turns around to see money being exchanged between Raven and Luna aswell as Wells and Harper.

"Damn Jaha you weren't kidding. Clarke really is like Arkadia's own pro bowler" Harper says.

Her and Luna were new to their little friendgroup, having recently transferred from their previous school Mount Weather High. Both had called her bluff and placed bets on whether Clarke was actually able to get 10 strikes in a game of 13 tries. Of course Raven and Wells wanted to get in on that action already knowing of Clarke's mad skills since their childhood.

"I know I know. Just keep it quiet though. I like thinking it's my own secret superpower" Clarke replies.

Wells perks up at that "Oh come on Clarke! You're the best damn bowler I've ever seen. I've never understood your need to keep it a secret"

"Best bowler? Jaha you must be trippin' " a deep voice says from over by the shoe renting section.

That's when Clarke's eyes land on him.

Bellamy Blake. The single most infuriating person in the world and a pain in Clarke's ass. He also happens to be one of the best looking people Clarke's ever seen which just pisses her off because "No one should be allowed to look that good Wells!"

"What's it to you huh? Think you can beat me Blake?" Clarke teases.

Bellamy looks at her for a second, eyebrows raised. A smirk attoning his lips. In a few strides he stands barely inches from her. Clarke sucks in a sharp breath, having not realised he was so close before.

Then in an almost whisper he leans down to her right ear, blocking her view of everyone else.

"Is that a challenge princess?"

He draws back, eyes boring into her own. That smirk still in place and Clarke thinks she sees something else too... want maybe?

She shakes that thought from her mind and instead replies: "You're on!"

Whoops and cheers go off behind them as their friends seem to have heard the conversation. That's when Clarke registers that Bellamy came with Octavia, Miller, Monty and Jasper. Octavia gives the both of them a slight eyebrow raise that reminds Clarke of the other Blake's.

She snaps out of her thoughts when she realises Bellamy's staring at her as if waiting for an answer.

"I'm sorry. What?"

"I said you can start. You'll need the first roll in order to even stand a chance"

"Someone's extra obnoxious today. And here I was thinking you were trying to be a gentlemen 'ladies first' and all"

"Oh my apologies princess" he says, taking a step into her personal space "I didn't realise you wanted my attention that way" his brown eyes sparkling with that... that thing again... want? That smirk once again plastered across his lips and oh how she just wants to kiss it right off- WHAT yeah no Clarke snaps out of that train of thought and takes a step backwards not being able to handle the close proximity.

"Ha Ha you're hilarious. Are we doing this or what?"

Before he can answer Raven interrupts: "So what does the winner get?"

"How about the knowledge that they're the unofficial champion at Arkadia's bowling alley?" Clarke interjects.

"Or" Bellamy draws out "If you win you get that, but if I win you, Princess, have to go on a date with me." Clarke thinks she sees a nervous glint in his eyes but brushes it off and without completely registering what he said, replies "Fine by me. Let's do this"

Bellamy seems a little shocked by her just having agreed to go out with him should he win.

All of their friends seem to have suddenly quieted down aswell but Clarke doesn't dwell on it. Avoiding everyone's gazes she walks over to the pinsetter and picks up a ball. Her hands at some point must've gotten clamy so she wipes them on her pants and then throws the ball at the pins.

4 drinks, 2 light screaming matches and a broken glass (murphy got a little too excited) later and the game is just about done.

If Bellamy gets a strike with this shot, he wins and Clarke has to go out with him. If she's being honest she's kind of hoping he'll still ask her out even if he loses. Raven and Wells are always telling her to jump his bones and just get it over with because they're so called "sexual tension" is nauseating.

Bellamy's eyes are focused on the pins. Clarke is standing beside him hunched over so she's at his eye level trying to sike him out of hitting all 10 pins. His eyes are squinted and his tongue rests upon his upper lip in concentration.

The heavy ball is finally released from his grip as everyone watches on in anticipation. The pins go falling one by one. Time seems to be going in slow motion until suddenly, the ball is out of sight and all pins are knocked over... except for one.

Screams of victory errupt from Raven, Luna and Wells. Clarke's smile is contagious when she runs to high five her friends.

Bellamy huffs out a breath and drops his head in defeat.

"Suck it Blake!" Clarke appears infront of a sullen looking Bellamy.

"Yeah yeah you win this time Clarke" he replies with a half smile.

Clarke pauses at him actually using her name considering how he's always called her princess. He also looks somewhat disappointed but she writes it off as him being a sore loser. Still, she's about to ask if he's okay but before she has the chance to Raven pulls her away to get drinks.

For the next 20 minutes, while everyone sits around a table, Clarke can't help but think about how Bellamy seems a little off. She hasn't gotten a chance to talk to him since after the game. She's still kind of hoping he'll still ask her out.

Eventually, their friends start to head out until there's only Raven, Octavia, Clarke and Bellamy left.

"I'm gonna call it a night too. Didn't drive here so I'm walking. Octavia join me?" Though Raven phrased it as a question it was clearly not meant as one. 

Clarke silently curses Raven under her breath for so obviously trying to get her alone with Bellamy. Her and Wells are the only ones who know that while Bellamy drives Clarke up the wall she secretely enjoys their petty arguments and his company. She also kind of wishes she could kiss him but like... only a little...

After Raven and Octavia leave Clarke and Bellamy linger for another couple of minutes before Bellamy breaks the silence saying he should be heading home too.

"Uh yeah sure um me too" Clarke fidgets.

There's an awkward silence that neither of them seem to know how to break. It stretches on until they get to the parking lot and Clarke finally breaks:

"Okay what's up? You've been acting off all evening" 

"Nothing, I'm fine. Just tired is all. Uh good game. You won fair and square so I guess that makes you Arkadia's very own unofficial pro bowler"

He makes some weird hand gesture like he's knighting her.

She laughs nervously "Thanks um I guess I'll see you on Monday"

He nods and they both turn to leave.

Walking back to her car Clarke's disappointment at not being asked out by Bellamy again grows and hits its peek. On that note she decides to take matters into her own hands.

"Bellamy! Hey wait up!" she runs towards him and just as he turns around, brows furrowed, she crashes into him. Her lips colliding with his. She feels him suck in a sharp breath moments before his hands come up to tenderly craddle her face. They both get caught up in the kiss and eventually have to draw back for air. She hears his soft chuckle and feels his breath on her face. She opens her eyes.

"Damn princess you're just full of surprises" he says as she lets out a laugh.

He leans down to kiss her again, this one softer than the first. Both of them bathing in the joy they're feeling. When they pull back, beacuse neither can stop smiling, Clarke whispers:

"You have no idea how long I've wanted to do that for" 

Bellamy's happiness is radiant and Clarke's smile infectious.

"Actually I think I do. After all I did just ask you out through a bet. That screams desperation"

They both chuckle and if their friends happen to exchange money again at lunch on Monday after finding the two lip-locked near the lockers, then so be it.

**Author's Note:**

> any feedback is appreciated!


End file.
